space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 36
Episode 36 - "Those are all from my List?" . U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.105.15.08 Episode 36 finds the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having defeated the Sporks and discovered an ancient Secret Area wherein lay the Tomb of the Dragon Mother. Not only had they found the Quest Item they were looking for, but also some ancient Super-Psionic Crystals that appeared to be infused with the essence of the Dragon Mother. A successful Psionic Lore led Zorf to determine that the Dragon Mother must have sacrificed her personal Skills and Mystic Points to create these powerful items! Unduly concerned about her retribution from beyond the grave, the Squad had all grabbed as many crystals as they could hold simultaneously and then bolted for the door. Now, (after a bit of physical comedy from Sprout of course), they were all smooshed up against Ray's giant Construct in the 7'x7' antechamber. Rayy learned Translocate, Zorf learned Rock Heart, Braxxz learned Psionic Lore and Sustain, Sprout learned Portal. Spacedate: 4257.105.15.12 Sprout Akwardly stepped out past Ray. .then moves north down the unexplored hallway, down past some trapped stairs to another hallway, which led off to a dead end hallway, with a shuttle Bay the other way with an ancient dust covered shuttle craft parked there. Zorf went and found the secret door at the end of the Hall, which was tapped like the other ones, then went and checked out the shuttle. It didn't appear to have been used for millennium. The searched for secret doors, but didn't find any. Braxxz did a vehicle engineering and determined that the shuttle was extremely old, possibly thousands of years. Zorff makes a natural 20 Salvages the horn button off despite Braxxz' complaints. Ray decides that it would be a good time to take a 4-Hour Block, and changed into his smaller Construct. Everybody immediately started attuning themselves to the Dragon Mother Crystals, absorbing part of her essence and gain the Second Tier Specialty, (Sprout Zorf and Braxxz all took the Military one, Rayy took the Psionic one), then worked off their three 4-Hour Blocks of sleep deprivation and took a personal Block. Spacedate: 4257.105.09.15 Refreshed and Rejuvenated, the squad debated the likelihood of the Boreas leaving the system without them if they took another 4-Hour Block without reporting in, then took yet another 4-Hour Block anyway. Spacedate: 4257.105.13.18 After enjoying another 4 hours of selfhishness, the Squad finally got moving again, heading over to the back of the nearby Secret Door that they had not yet been through. Ray reminded the Squad to cast all of their Psionics, then Braxxz disarmed the Trap with his Mechanics and unlocked it. Pushing it open, they could see into a stanky cavern. Ray sent in his eyes aloft, revealing a giant Grogre and a bunch skeletons chained to the wall. Ray instructed the squad to move in and Sneak attack him, getting off a pre-initiative Squad command, with Zorf actually helping for once. Ray charges in from behind, doesn't look awkward to charge past Sprout and teleport into the room., Grogre had heard, acharged right over after grabbing smashy rocks. Sprout Powered up , and moved up to block the door into the room. Braxxz was powering up, then Ray fired off his his Arc Lightning, doing the hilarious thing where he bounced it off of his own armor 4x, hitting repeated. the Grgore's Hide and Temp DC and RF, but he still has tones of DC. Zorff started to power up, Sprout ran into the room, circled around behind the Grogre and Snap Kicked to start his flurry, striking! Braxxz moved in, pistol shooting with pincer attack, also hitting.double tappin, & Hitting again. Rayy starts a flurry, hitting as well halfing its personal. Finally it attacked back duble aping, but ray gives 2 shits. Grogre simultaneously kicked at Sprouut, but he defended, avoiding the Force 26. Ray and Sprout keep flurrying, both hitting doing tones of cold. braxxz shoots again, Sprout and Ray finish flurries, killing it, but it attacked simultaneously kicking Sprout, who defended with a Natural 1, but bennied to defend, but the simultaneousness, made him get hit, so he squad commanded, but the Grogre counter squad commanded., kicking him, but sprout made his -26 Agility check, remaining on his feet. Zorf ran in at the end, missing the whole fight! Sprout Searched the Grogre's Body found a pouch full of stones & stuff; * Amber Heartstone * Runic Power Gloves * Fuscia Heart Stone * Mask of the Fugitive * Gems worth 7,500 Gold One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.105.13.21 . Episode 36 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Still Again Ongoing! '28 Generic Points not yet Awarded ' Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet